Various types of disposable portable containers are known in the art for storing a fluid or dry product such as a liquid, granular material, powder, or the like. One example of such a container is a flexible pouch. Consumers prefer the convenience of flexible pouches due to their shape, size, and shelf life. Flexible pouches have been used for some time to distribute beverages such as fruit juice and the like. More recently flexible pouches have been utilized for solid food products.
Flexible pouches can be made from a flexible material, preferably a laminate composed of sheets of plastic or aluminum or the like. The flexible pouch often has an opening means at a top portion for access to the contents of the pouch. The opening typically can be a perforated section designed to be able to tear off the top portion of the pouch or it may be a plastic fitment sealed to the flexible pouch that optionally may allow sealing of the pouch after it has been opened.
As the variety of materials to be contained within the pouch increases, in particular to include carbonated liquids, such as beer, a need exists for a specialized fitment top to be part of the pouch allowing increased automation of the manufacture and fill of the pouch with fitment while providing for improved sealing, opening, and resealing means of the pouch.